The invention relates generally to the field of lenticular devices for the display of motion sequences, and in particular to a system and associated method for capturing and displaying a stream of data from an ultrasound scan by means of an ultra sound lenticular image product. More specifically, the invention relates to a system and method for displaying fetal ultrasound data.
The use of ultrasound has become commonplace in the field of medical diagnostic imaging, such as in echocardiography and fetal ultrasonography. Statistically, over half of all pregnant women in the U. S. have at least one ultrasound examination prior to delivery. Currently, the market for medical ultrasound diagnostic equipment is substantial and rising.
Ultrasound is a non-invasive technique, which when properly used, causes no damage to the subject. Ultrasound imaging is based on the fact that the internal structures of the human body vary in density and composition leading to different acoustical impedances. By placing an acoustic transmitter in contact with a subject""s body, acoustics waves are transmitted through the tissues. When the acoustic waves encounter an interface between two bodies of differing acoustic impedance, a portion of those waves is reflected back to an acoustic receiver, normally held in close proximity to the transmitter. The acoustic receiver converts the reflected ultrasound waves back into an electrical signal for subsequent signal processing. The reflected ultrasound signal is then used to construct an image of the reflecting structure (e.g., heart or fetus). The two dimensional image so formed is displayed on an electronic display (CRT) for evaluation by an ultrasound technician or other medical professional.
The fetal ultrasound, aside from its importance in evaluating the health of the fetus, marks an important step in the child-parent relationship. It is the first visual confirmation of the growing child within the mother. For the father, who has not had the physical changes the mother has experienced, it is the first tangible evidence of the reality of the child. In the early uses of ultrasound for fetal monitoring, the only image available to the parent(s) was the transitory image of the CRT. In time, hardcopy output was added, mainly as a recording medium for the health professional. It soon became evident that this hardcopy image was of value to the parent also. The hardcopy image was (and is) used widely by the parents to share with family and friends. The fetal ultrasound image though, represents a snapshot of a complex time-based signal in a background of noise. As such, it is often much less interpretable, and therefore, much less pleasing than the real-time scan. Recently, to overcome this problem, the medical diagnostic imaging industry has added the capability of recording the ultrasound scan to video tape. Similar to the advent of hardcopy in ultrasound, it is now quite common for parents to receive a video tape recording of the ultrasound scan of the fetus. The quality of the experience is greatly enhanced because of the ability to mentally integrate the structures of fetus revealed over time in the video. Lost from the experience though, is the ability of parents to share the experience conveniently with family and friends. There is thus a need for an ultrasound image product which is portable and which can display a motion sequence.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above. Briefly summarized, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ultrasound lenticular image product comprising a lenticular lens element, and a composite image associated with the lenticular lens element, wherein the composite image presents a sequence of ultrasound images of a subject of interest internal to a living being, such as the motion of a fetus carried in the womb of a pregnant woman;
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of producing such an ultrasound lenticular product.
These and other aspects, objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.
The present invention has the following advantages.
1. A fetal ultrasound motion sequence can be shared easily with family and friends.
2. An ultrasound lenticular image product is provided that allows selection of the fetal motion sequence.